Another Day
by Spoodey
Summary: Take a peek in a conclusion of a typical day for your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man! Well... not just conclusions... Maybe some stuff here and there...
1. Another Day!

Chapter 1: Another Day!

It was a very nice afternoon in New York City... School's done for today, the streets are starting to fill up, everyone is basically just minding their own businesses... Oh, and not to mention four masked men that is just having a, oh I don't know? A casual robbery on a local bank in Queens, New York?

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" one of the armed masked men shouted. "Don't try to be a hero," the man started "think of your all friends, and especially your family!" the man barked at the civilians who are on the ground, scared and covering their heads as if there was no tomorrow, literally, as he and a fellow masked robber pointed their assault rifles at the scared men and women.

A few moments later, two more masked men came out from the room at the back, specifically the vault of the bank, each of them carrying duffel bags full of cold (supposedly) hard-earned cash. One of them came up to the masked robber who just told the civilians to "try not to be a hero" and whispered to him loud enough for him to hear, "Jason, we already got the money let's bail before the cops arrive, or even worse, one of those crime-stoppin' punks on tights!" the fellow robber told the masked criminal who was now known as "Jason."

"Alright," responded the masked man who was now named as "Jason," he then looked over to the scared individuals on ground and proceeded to exclaim, taunting and boasting for a bit, "It was nice working with you all," he said, "See? Not even single one of you opposed, and here we are! We are all safe and sound...!" he ended with a laugh. He and his fellow robbers then proceeded to rush towards the main and also the closest exit, that is until the masked man at the very back tripped on a white string, and got knocked out cold.

"Woah, hold it right there sonny," a man in red and blue tights with big white bug-eyes, who was clinging to the ceiling like a spider, quipped, "now don't you think it's a little rude leaving home without saying goodbye to papa Spidey? You need to get your morals in check, boys!"

The burglars then quickly went over to their fellow robber, and looked above their heads, after inspecting their fellow member seeing that he was just unconscious, "HEY, IT'S THAT DAMNED STUPID BUG," one of them started, "LET'S WASTE HIM!" he finished as the group of masked robbers opened fire their weapons at the colorful crime-stopper that is, The Amazing Spider-Man. "It's arachnid, dude!" Spider-Man retorted.

Spider-Man quickly dodged the gunfire, and then jumped off the ceiling, and proceeded to quickly web-pull one of the armed men's assault rifle away from his grasp, "I've gotta say payday gang, I am very impressed by the fact that you guys, actually, kind of recognized me!" Spidey quipped as he went on and kicked the unarmed robber into a wall knocking his lights out, "But I am really sad... that you guys, like any other bad guy, don't know the difference between arachnids AND bugs," he quipped once again as he dodged the barrage of gunfire from the three remaining robbers, "I mean seriously, didn't the teachers tell you guys about that back in, what...? Fourth grade, between the difference of the two?" he continued, as he uppercutted one of the goons while also disposing of said goon's weapon, "Geez, seems like I'm gonna have to file a complaint later," the vigilante exclaimed as he webbed one of the robbers' back, and threw him into one of his comrades, knocking both of them out. After said action is done, Spider-Man then proceeded to make sure the criminals are fully knocked-out and checked out his web-shooters to see if they need refilling. Turns out, they didn't! "man, the school system's really messed up right now..." Spider-Man quipped.

Spider-Man then stood in the middle of the downed men, victorious. "Well that take cares of that," as he clapped his hands together and then bowed, "another day in the office, for your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man! And... in record time!" he exclaimed as he mockingly looked as his wrist, praising himself, as he proceeded to web up the criminals with a thick layer of webbing, after that, he then jumped away and web-slinged back to his very own, small apartment, indicating the civilians that the coast was clear, and leaving the police officers and the proper officials to come over and clean up the mess left behind.

 ** _Later..._**

"Finally," Spider-Man happily said as he eventually got back to his apartment, and unmasked himself, holding a cellophane that contained a delicious treat on his other hand, "this ice cream is starting to melt!" he exclaimed as he finished putting on this casual clothes, "Note to self, 'Don't buy ice cream on a busy day like this.'" Peter finished as started to dig in on his already melting strawberry ice cream. "Mmm..." the young adult said as he stuffed his face with said ice cream, "Wow! Thish ish acthually weally ghood!" Peter said as he once again happily stuffed his face with said ice cream.

And that is another day for Peter Parker: your friendly neighbourhood, Amazing Spider-Man...

"Whoo caresh iff I eat thish befforh dinner, it'sh mhelting anywhey!"

 **Fin.**

 ** _A/N: _**I don't even really know why I made this... I mean, yeah I was bored and I also wanted to sharpen my writing skills. So there's that.

I don't really plan on writing much, this is just kind of a demo you know? I'll just keep on reading, and leave the writing to the more... talented individuals.

I'm new to writing stuff, and I am open to criticism and such! I don't really care, just give me tips and I'm good... Anyways, thanks to whoever managed to stumble into this stupid one-shot... and somehow survived reading this! Until then!


	2. Inner- What Now?

Chapter 2: Inner- What Now?

"Seems like today is my lucky day!" Spider-Man whispered to himself sarcastically, as a group of goons planted a bomb in a Fisk warehouse in the middle of New York city. The red and blue clad hero then went in closer to hear, and see what the professional masked jerks have been doing and discussing.

"Kill anyone you see," the probable leader of the band of criminals speaked out, "the boss wants no witnesses." he ended. "Uh sir...? Wouldn't the explosion and debris kill anyone near the vicinity of this building? Is it so that if there are people who saw us do the dirty work, they would be taken out?" one of the goons asked him, "Yes," the presumed leader replied, "just to be sure that no individual knows what we are doing... and besides, do you remember? You should never EVER question the boss' orders, do you understand?!" he snapped at his comrade. "U-Understood," the goon replied, "you heard him! Go! Look around, and put those knuckleheads to sleep!" the said goon shouted at his fellow members, getting their attention.

The goons then scattered and patrolled around the warehouse, looking for any person to take out before the bomb detonates and takes them all out. "Hey," said another goon to his comrades, "keep your eyes peeled, we can't afford having the spider to ruin our boss' plans again!" he advised to them.

"Wait, 'again'?" Spider-Man thought as he crept closer to a group of thugs, "Just who are we dealing with here? Kingpin, again?" Spidey finished as he took a closer look at the masked goons in the dim-lighted warehouse."Wait a minute," Spidey came to a realization, "it's those Demon guys!" he thought to himself. "Just who is your leader?" Spider-Man metally asked himself.

"Well, here goes nothing." the vigilante said as he shot a tripwire webbing in one of the goon's torso. "Huh?!" was all he said after he was thrown back an inch because of the force of the hit, and before he and a fellow gang member that was directly in front of him, was ensnared by said tripwire webbing. "Wait," the probable leader proclaimed, "It's that Spider-Man! Let's get him boys!" he said as he noticed the webbing, and then saw the Queens-born hero jump on and swiftly took down one of the gang members. The Demons were startled by his sudden appearance, but were not all that surprised, they then proceeded to shoot at Spider-Man but to no avail as he just quickly and fluidly dodged all their attacks thanks to his sixth sense. "Wow, where did you guys learn to shoot those stuff? Video games? If so, can you even at least aim properly?" Spider-Man mocked.

It was Spider-Man's turn to fight back, he then web-pulled one of the goons towards himself and drop kicked him into a crate, smashing said crate and taking the goon out from the fight. Spider-Man then quickly webbed said goon in place. After doing said action, one of the Demons tried to headlock him, but doing so was a bad idea, as Spider-Man expected and obviously sensed this, instead of taking down the hero he instead got thrown by Spider-Man into two of his allies, knocking the three men out cold. "Now that's call, killing two birds," Spider-Man quipped as he sent a devastating right hook to another goon, "with another bird!" Spider-Man continued as finished his joke with a snicker. "Without killing anyone of course..." Spidey silently added.

Four more Inner Demons then came into the area where Spidey and the Demons before them battled. They charged in, but what they didn't notice is that Spider-Man shot out a web grenade just below them, and due to that, it resulted in all four them getting ensnared in webbing. "Look before you cross, kids!" Spider-Man joked as he saw the four getting ensnared by said web grenade.

"HEY SPIDER-MAN!" the supposed leader shouted at the hero, "Your stupid 'crime-stopping' spree, will finally come to an end! NOW!" he snapped at the young man as both of his hands emitted black energy-like matter. Now THAT got Spidey's attention even more.

"Woah," Spider-Man said in awe, "I gotta admit, that's actually really cool!" he said as he genuinely complimented the criminal, while getting on a fighting stance.

Both of the fighters then charged at each other, but because of the fact that Spider-Man didn't pay much attention to his Spider-Sense, the said group's leader went on to powerfully punch the ground which sent him flying and staggering a few feet back. "Okaaay... Ow..." was all Spider-Man said before quickly standing back up, he then went back to his fighting stance and shot a web-line to a barrel and threw it to the criminal. It was enough to disorient and distract the man long enough, and Spider-Man took up the chance to give the Inner Demon goon the bitter taste of his very own medicine.

He didn't waste time, and he then attacked the goon with a flurry of kicks, punches, and web balls. The said goon eventually got to his bearings and then proceeded to violently grab Spidey's right hand, but Spider-Man instantly noticed this and bicycle kicked the goon's chest, making him let go of the web-slinging hero.

"Ugh!" the goon exclaimed in pain as he was sent down to the ground by the hero's strong kick,"I've got to end this quick or else the bomb's gonna take us all down!" the hero thought to himself, "Hey, Black Lightning! Is that really all you got?" Spider-Man taunted at the goon, "ARGHHH!" was all the masked man said as he charged at Spider-Man full force, and not holding back. Spider-Man just stood there, making the villain think he's finally gonna end the vigilante, but when he got closer, Spider-Man just expertly slipped under him and went on to web up both of his legs and pulled him close. The hero then proceeded to throw him against the cold, hard, concrete wall, and he then quickly pulled him back once again for him to send in a devastating flurry of elbows, knees, punches and kicks. Then the goon started to black out and get really dizzy, Spider-Man noticed his hands weren't glowing anymore and he finally then proceeded to uppercut said masked goon, knocking him guaranteed out cold for at least a few hours.

"Alright then," Spidey started, "the bomb..." was all he said as he immediately dashed towards the bomb, using his Spider-Sense to locate it quickly.

"There you are!" the hero dashed as he went in closer to defuse to bomb, "Oh crap," the young man said in horror as his mask's eyes widen, "there's not enough time!" he said as he started to panic, acting purely on instinct, Spider-Man grabbed the bomb and then carefully webbed it into a web ball and quickly attached it to his back.

The spider hero then jumped towards the nearest window, swinging as fast as he can, as far as he can go, away from the city. "Where can I even dump this stupid bomb?!" he asked himself as he is starting to lose hope by the minute, "Wait a minute," he said as his big brain came to a conclusion, "the river!" the hero then went on the web-sling faster towards the nearest river, the East River! "Oh God, please let me have this," he whispered to himself, "I cannot let this explode in the middle of the city... and on me!" he exclaimed to himself. He went faster as more adrenaline started fill his whole body. "Come on Parker, Come on Spidey, come on, come on, come on!" he tried to motivate himself as he got closer and closer to the river, gaining more speed by the second.

A few seconds later he eventually reached said "East River," and he quickly grabbed the web-balled bomb and proceeded to slingshot it into the river, the said web-enveloped bomb exploding mid-air right in the middle of the river. "Yes!" Spider-Man cheered for himself, as he fist-pumped into the air. "Now, time for some unfinished business..." he said referring to the downed Demon thugs in the Fisk warehouse.

 ** _Later..._**

Spider-Man finally reached the warehouse, he then proceeded to quickly crawl into the open window and into the group of knocked-out thugs, just to see them all gone. Leaving nothing but the used up shells, magazines, bullet holes, random debris, and the teared-up webbing, all just laying on the ground. "Ugh," he sighs as he face palmed himself, "Sometimes I just really, REALLY hate my life." the young man exclaimed, as he then proceeded to jump off the window, and headed towards his home, deciding he had enough action, thrill, and craziness for just one day.

"And you know what? Sometimes, I don't even know why I freakin' bother!"

 **Fin.**

 ** _A/N:_** Another one... I know, I know... Why? Because why not?! Actually, the reason for it is... I don't know... Ah, who cares.

Hope you enjoyed this! I wrote this just for fun really... I need some sleep, and I also need to socialize, or whatever you people call it nowadays.


	3. Attack on Fisk Tower! (Part 1)

Chapter 3: Attack on Fisk Tower! (Part 1)

It was noon. Everyone in New York City was either busy with their own jobs and tasks, or they were getting lunch. But not for a certain wall-crawling arachnid whom we have come to (maybe) lovingly call as: "Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man is currently swinging towards a Fisk tower that is currently under construction. With the information that this was the next place that the Inner Demons were going to hit, thanks to the tips and information he gained from the different goons and individuals whom he interrogated. The said Fisk tower is still under heavy construction, but that did not matter much for the Inner Demons and their unknown leader. Anything that Fisk owns and builds, they have to topple it down, and they don't even care if they have to kill to able to make things go through their own way. But as always, when a certain arachnid is around, he will always find a way to take these supposedly professional dirt bags down.

The wall-crawler is currently perching on a ledge, looking over the nearby Fisk tower.

"Huh, so this is it," the masked vigilante spoke, "it's time to give these stupid jerks what they truly deserve." he finished as he jumped up, and web-zipped his way to the nearby unfinished Fisk tower. Spider-Man slid in undetected and decided to listen up to the demons' conversations.

"Alright everyone, go find the rest," an Inner Demon thug spoke up, "the boss wants them all dead." he ended.

"Wow guys, same strat again?" Spider-Man asked himself, "The guy in charge really is quite dedicated in taking down Fisk himself," he added, "But why, though?" he finished, as he actually is genuinely confused as to why the leader of said criminal group is doing this. Could it be that the man in charge wants no rivals when it comes to taking over New York's criminal empire or even New York City itself? "Yeah, that could probably the reason..." Spider-Man concluded in his thoughts.

Spider-Man then took a deep breath and waited for the demons to scatter out, making it easy for him to take them out one by one, stealthily. Once everyone moved away far enough, the hero made his move.

The arachnid-themed hero performed a silent backflip towards the nearest gang member. Once he touched the concrete ground, he went on sneak up on the goon and proceeded to shoot a web-line at him, and spun him around towards him. But before the Inner Demon goon managed to scream out for back-up from him comrades, the spider-hero managed to shoot out another web-line towards his mouth, shutting him up before he even managed to let out a word. Once the line attached, the hero then went on to slam his head along with his body down on the ground, knocking him out and ensnaring him in webbing, securing him from getting away if ever he wakes up.

Spider-Man then next web-zipped towards a metal support bar, just right above a Inner Demon. He then quickly apprehended the thug using only his webbing, knocking him out and cocooning him, leaving for him to hang around the support bar. But doing so, a single henchman became alerted and spotted the hero, the goon then started running towards his direction. But Spidey's spider-sense alerted him of this, and quickly shot out a tripwire webbing to a blue shipping container, right next to the running criminal. Once the criminal got closer, he then "tripped" on the webbing's laser sensors and instantly and fortunately got ensnared by said webbing. Or unfortunately... it is just depending on who you are asking, really.

The hero then once again web-zipped towards a support bar right in front of him, landing silently as he observed three Demons just a few feet away from him. Two of which are close to each other and are speaking to each other, while the other one just guarded the opposite side in which the two masked men are facing.

Spider-Man then instantly spotted a mobile crane near the two speaking thugs. The wall-crawler then shot out two web-lines from his wrist-mounted web-shooters, which then attached to the mobile crane's hook and pulled it towards the two goons and knocked them both out.

But doing said action did not go unnoticed, at least for the single remaining Inner Demon around the area. The goon was shocked and confused when he heard the sound of the hook hitting his fellow men and knocking them both out. The goon then spotted the two web-lines, and he already had the idea on who was the person that apprehended both of the goons.

The goon then started to quickly look around the room, peeking at every corner, he then eventually managed to spot Spider-Man perched on the support bar. But before the said goon even managed to shoot at him and call for back-up, Spider-Man then web-zipped towards him, so fast it happened in a matter of a second or two, and by then the goon was already down on the ground making the small puddle if water right below him splash a little on Spidey's costume as the said goon made contact with the floor.

After knocking out the goon, Spider-Man stood up and managed to find an opening to another room. And that is when he heard gunshots.

A little worried and even more determined to stop the goons, Spider-Man quickly and silently swung towards the pillar on the other room. Observing the goons approach an innocent construction worker.

"You got what you came for," the worker said, "you don't have to kill us too!" he finished before getting smacked in the face with the goon in front of him with the buttstock his gun, making him spit a little blood and lay down on the ground holding the left side of his head, laying there helplessly thinking of what's gonna happen to him a few seconds from now.

"Fisk's territory is ours now!" the Inner Demon goon exclaimed as he aimed his gun at the construction worker, with four of his fellow team mates backing him up.

"Not today..." Spider-Man as he dropped down off the pillar and readied himself up, getting himself in a crouched stance as he is about to attack the criminals, with the intention of making all of the evil criminals bite the dust.

 **To Be Continued...**

 ** _A/N:_** Oh great, this idiot just updated his story... Just what we needed!

Oh well, whatever! I got bored and decided to continue this...

As you can see, Spidey is getting closer as to knowing who really is the person behind the Inner Demons! Wanna find out what happens next? Basically, quite similar to the one in Spider-Man PS4. Stay tuned, and maybe I'll update this stupid story! Until then!


	4. Spidey's New Year (Bonus Chapter)

Bonus Chapter: Spidey's New Year (Special Holiday Chapter)

It's almost in the smack middle of the night. The streets are still pretty full, it is New York City after all. Snow's falling quite hard, but it's quite manageable, well it better be. Everyone is rushing through the streets, as they hurriedly pushed through eachother just to get to their respective homes, friends and families. Why is that you might ask? Well it's New Year's eve!

Everyone is getting ready for the upcoming new year. Everyone is already preparing their hot and delicious meals, some are already starting the countdown, and some people are even gathered up in Times Square to witness and celebrate New Year along with their friends and families along with other individual.

As everyone is getting ready and is already gathered-up. We have a lone man in an unfortunately skin-tight spider-themed red and blue suit, swinging around with what looks like to be a thread, looking quite angry and very irritated evident through his eye-lenses.

"Dang it Spidey," Spider-Man started, "can you for once, just please... NOT be late!" he ended, as he scolded himself, very guilty of the fact that he always leaves his friends and family hanging, due to his somewhat... astonishing and downright weird activities.

Spider-Man spotted something or rather, something that is shaped like an individual, with his enhanced senses and started swinging faster, seemingly approaching something. "Oh no, Spider-Man!" an adult man spoke up with a hint of annoyance and anger on his voice, as he saw the approaching web-slinger, "You are not ruining my score tonight!" the man continued as he powered-up his gauntlets, revealing himself to be the one-and-only gauntlet-bearing criminal, Shocker.

Shocker fired a seismic blast towards the hero, but to no surprise, Spider-Man easily dodges it mid-air. "Shocky, did your mommy ever tell you that robbing ATM's are very bad?" Spider-Man mockingly told Shocker, to which the criminal replied with an annoyed grunt. As Spider-Man was free-falling towards him, he aimed his right web-shooter on the right-side of Shocker, beside his body, directly on the pavement.

Spider-Man shot out a web-line right at the exact spot he wanted it to be. "Ha!" Shocker started, "You missed, ya' dumb wall-crawlin' freak!" he finished, thinking Spider-Man was bad shot, while insulting said vigilante in the process.

"I wasn't aiming for you, numbskull... Well, I mean technically, but still..." Peter thought as he instantly pulled the web-line and web-zipped towards the criminal with an odd fashion sense.

Shocker then noticed this and tried to block his attack by shielding his own body by using both of his arms. He... kind of succeded, well, at the cost of him getting thrown back a few feet, and both of his gauntlets suffering some relative damage, but not enough for them to stop working though, maybe a little unstable but they're still in working condition.

Once Spider-Man made contact, he instantly backflipped, using Shocker as a platform. "Alright Herman, let's just wrap this up, it's New Year's eve for Pete's sake!" the hero started as he crouched, seeing Shocker starting to regain his composture, "I mean seriously, don't you have any other places to be? Other than jail, I mean..." he quipped with a cocky grin under his mask, as he jumped up when he saw Shocker charging up his gauntlets again and aiming them towards the hero.

Once Peter started falling, he guided himself towards behind the Shocker. Herman's eyes widened, he noticed this, and started to turn around to face the hero. But it was too late, Spider-Man already had made contact with the ground and Herman himself was already ensnared with webbing, coming from both Spider-Man's web-shooters. He gulped, waiting for the very painful impact that he knew was coming.

"Because, come on," Spidey once again started with a smile under his mask, "I'm sure villains celebrate the holidays too." he ended as he pulled Shocker and uppercutted him with some relative strength, knocking him the villain out cold.

"Well, that was easy." Spider-Man said as he stared at the unconcious criminal. "Well, you wont be needing these, buddy." He stated as he pulled-out Shocker's gauntlets and crushing them with his bare hands, before throwing them to the ground. "And please Shocky," he spoke to the unconsious criminal, as he carried him on top of a lamp post, and webbed him up in a nice web cocoon, "just hang around, until the police officers will come and pick you up, and place you in a nice, warm, cozy cell. Happy New Year, Herman!" he ended as he hanged the criminal, leaving him for the police to take him in.

 ** _Later..._**

Spider-Man was finally approaching his favoured destination, Queens; towards his Aunt May's house to be exact.

"Oh man," Peter started excitedly, "how I've missed this..." he finished off as he dropped behind his dear aunt's house, quickily changing into his classic civillian clothes.

Then that left one thing on his mind as he quickly went to the front door. "Oh god," he stated as he knocked on the front door, anxiously waiting for an answer.

A few moments later he heard his aunt reply, and eventually opened the door.

"I'm late aren't I?!" he practically screamed as he was terrified and very guilty on being late again.

Aunt May stared at him for second, before chuckling for a little bit, and eventually told him, "No you're not dear," she started as she put her hand on his right shoulder, "but you will be if you stay there much longer." she ended as the old woman ushered Peter right into the living room.

"Really?" Peter asked for confirmation, and when Aunt May nodded, he practically beamed on that for once, he actually wasn't late. "And the countdown has already started, so you better get here quick." Aunt replied to him, with Peter quickly complying without hesitation.

For a few moments Peter just helped out with the final touches around the house with Aunt May, and after that, Peter just decided to crash down in the sofa right in the middle of the living room, just across the fireplace and the television, which was now showing the countdown. Peter scanned around the room, landing his eyes on some decorations and on a few framed pictures on the wall as he was waiting for the anticipated new year to arrive. He then heard his dear aunt exclaim something.

"Three!" Aunt May excitedly exclaimed, as the final countdown started.

He spots a picture of his mother and father, taken months before their untimely death, "Happy New Year... Mom... Dad..." he started with a soft, genuine smile on his face.

"Two!" Aunt May spoke once again, getting more and more excited by the second, literally.

Peter then eventually found his eyes locked on a certain photo of him and his Uncle Ben back when he was younger, eight years old to be exact, with his glasses and all. Looking at this photo, instantly gave him a huge wave of nostalgia and even brought him back lots of wonderful memories.

"One! Happy New Year!" Aunt May exclaimed, very happy of the fact that New Year has finally arrived.

"Happy New Year, Uncle Ben..." Peter finally said with a sad smile, with small tears forming on his face. Wiping them off, Peter stood up and smiled as he hugged his Aunt May. Happy for both of them, and happy by the fact that his dear loved ones are now in a much better place.

"I promise this will be a great year..."

 **Fin.**

 ** _A/N:_** I am back! Sort of... (not really) Sorry for the two guys who actually followed this story! I promise I'll try harder to write more chapter next time!

I accidentally deleted chapter four, and I've been pretty busy on work and personal stuff. I mean, seriously... How are many writers able to update their stories... like twice a week?! Heck, I'll even take once a week, man... once a month even.

Alright, enough me complaining and feeling sorry for myself. What matters is, I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas, and I hope you guys will have a verry Happy New Year! See you guys next time!

(And would you look at that, little to no grammatical and spelling errors? Am I in heaven right now? Wait, I might jinx myself... crap.)


	5. Attack on Fisk Tower! (Part 2)

Chapter 4: Attack on Fisk Tower! (Part 2)

"You remember when I promised that this will be a good year?"

"Yeah? No?"

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter..."

"Because right now? Something else matters."

Peter jumped up from his position and... Thwip! A web-line was fired, snagging the weapon far away from the hostage, startling the gang members. Two more web-lines were shot a few inches on the ground, on each side of the closest goon.

The goons quickly turned around and aimed their weapons at the hero, but Spider-Man was quicker. While in descent, Spider-Man quickly pulled the web-lines and planted his feet on the face of the unfortunate wrongdoer, knocking said wrongdoer out. Before falling to the ground, Spider-Man used the man's face as a launching pad and backflipped onto the ground. Spidey got into his fighting stance, readying himself for the upcoming battle.

"Well, shall we dance?" Spider-Man taunted.

The Demons didn't take that remark too lightly, like they ever take anything Spidey says lightly, and angrily shot at the hero, while the unarmed one charged at Spider-Man as if there was no tomorrow. That was kind of true to a point.

Spider-Man flipped around and dodged the incoming attacks. He then went on to quickly stick on the wall and launched himself towards the unarmed goon, just as said goon tried to pick up a dropped weapon, giving the goon a mean right hook.

"Ha! I like doing this move!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he dodged the bullets that were hungry for his blood.

Spider-Man then quickly rolled on the ground and once positioned, used both of his arms push himself towards the surprised goon and planted both of his feet right on the chest of said goon, knocking the wind of the goon, throwing him out of the conflict.

The ex-hostage was just standing there. Watching, too terrified to move, yet at the same time amazed at how graceful the hero flipped around and apprehended the criminals.

"T-This is... c-coo-- awesome..."

Due to the force exerted by Spider-Man's hands when he launched himself towards the recently knocked out goon, Spidey was shot out towards the ceiling where he quickly stuck and dodged the incoming bullets expertly as if he was break dancing on the ceiling.

Eventually, the assault rifle of goon ran out of ammo, much to his horror as he stared at his clicking weapon. In a split second, Spider-Man instantly shot a web-line at him and slammed the goon on the ceiling, taking him out. In a microsecond, Spidey quickly webbed the goon in place, preventing the man from falling.

Spider-Man dropped to the ground and proceeded to web up the remaining Inner Demons, securing them in place. Spidey then went on to collect the weapons and destroyed them with his bare hands. "That's spider strength for you." Spider-Man remarked as he disposed the weapons.

The hero then silently stood and scanned the area as he admired his handiwork. Until, he saw the construction worker that was just standing there in awe. Spider-Man blinked and approached the man.

"Hey, uh... you can go now." Spider-Man told the man.

"Huh? Oh... yeah! Of course," knocking the man out of his stupor as he slowly backed away from the scene.

After a while the man finally turned his back and quickly ran away out of Spider-Man's sight, but not without exclaiming, "Thanks Spidey!"

Wide-eyed Spider-Man silently appreciated the gesture for moment and shouted back, "No problem! Hey! Try convincing the cops that I am good guy alright?"

Spider-Man wasn't sure if the man heard that because it didn't matter. What matters is, "Somebody thanked me."

Spider-Man chuckled for a bit before heading to the next floor, where he saw no one. "Hm, okay... this is good... Less people getting hurt is always a plus for me." Spidey remarked before heading upwards once again, and again, and again and again until he reached the rooftop, well, the first roof top... this building has three roof tops, the first one is lower than the two, while the other two where leveled-- ah, whatever!

Spider-Man perched on the railing, scanning area for enemies. Satisfied, he jumped towards the center, but once he landed a familiar feeling buzzed at the back of his skull.

Out of nowhere, two Inner Demon brutes came rushing towards the web-slinger! Both of them emitting some kind of dark energy between their hands! Spider-Man somewhat knows what this dark energy is, having seen it before, but Spidey has no idea where said dark energy came from nor how it truly works.

One thing for sure, Spider-Man will do his best to take down these two before anyone gets hurt... including him...

The duo is fast approaching, both of them are just a few feet away from the hero. Spider-Man tensed, readied himself and got into his classic battle stance.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 ** _A/N:_** I'll be the roundabout! The words will make you out 'n' out! I spend the day your wayyyyyyyy! Call it morning driving through the sound and In and out the valleyyyy--!

Oh! Um... Watch JoJo!

Hello again! I updated! Why did I update? Because I wanted this story to 6,000 words! Why? So I can become an official beta-reader! Besides, this story was made just for fun and for practice. Will I update this again? Oh yeah, of course! Maybe next year? Heheh, get it? Also, I just realized that the last time I updated was about a year ago... yeesh...


End file.
